(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a wrapping apparatus for manually wrapping product means in such web-like material as a plastic film emanated from a roll, and more particularly relates to an apparatus having an improved heat sealer construction which thermally seals the film folded around the product means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a general hand wrapping apparatus, the apparatus comprises a film roll supported by a pair of rollers, a film withdrawal slot, a severing tool, and a flat-shape heat sealer.
At the time of wrapping the product means, the film on the roll is manually pulled out through the slot to be thrown around the product means, and severed by the severing tool as the proper length of the film is withdrawn. Then, the product means thus wrapped in the film is conveyed to the heat sealer to be placed thereupon, so that the overlapped portion of the film is thermally welded to seal the product.
The construction is such that the product means needs to be transferred from the position of the severing tool to that of the heat sealer at the stage of sealing the product, thus requiring a discontinuous, stepped procedure to resultantly make this a laborious task for an operator particularly in those instances where a number of the products are successively wrapped.